Currently, short-range radio communication systems (e.g. WLAN 802.11, Bluetooth, ZigBee, Z-Wave, etc.) use a bi-directional data exchange. These systems are based on connections that are controlled by higher-layer applications. To achieve short latencies, radio receivers need to scan frequently or are locked into low-duty cycle connections. Low latency and low power are difficult to achieve simultaneously.